The Siege of Redwall
by Insidelemon
Summary: A Hare knight finds his way to Moss Flower and and stay at Redwall Abbey after his long trek from another land, Zomarstrodon, Meanwhile. An evil Badger plots to capture the Abbey but Matthias stands in the way. This takes place in between Redwall and Mattimeo. Characters not on the list: Cornflower, Friar Hugo, Silent Sam, Ambrose Spike, Jess, Mr. Churchmouse. I do not own them.


O'er the fields and betwixt the hills

You will find what you seek

A golden fill beneath the hills is what thou shal find

Be wise and touch no thing, go for what you strived.

_Duarg lapped_ up the droplets of water from his whiskers Having been traveling for days without water or food and the heavy knights armor that he wore proudly displaying a large golden K. It stands for Killeray But he tells everyone it stands for Knight, just as a joke.

He had no intentions of stopping until he reached his destination, Mossflower.

He breathed heavily and shoved his face under the water again, embracing the cool stream water, Sun-high during summer was not the best time to be traveling. The Hare slurped up the water and wiped the excess water from his whiskers and face. Standing up slowly once more he readied himself for more traveling and placed the helmet back ontop of his head, pulling the visor just above his eyes to keep the sun out he checked to make sure all his supplies were with him and his weapons were near, he pressed onwards.

**BOOK ONE: **_**HAGGARD THE RAGGED**_

_Matthias was_ sitting on the side of his bed in his room, Martin's sword was leaned against the wall, he had slept in and had no concept of the current time. He guessed it was High noon, considering the amount of light pouring through his window. He hopped off his bed and wearily put on his habit, taking the sandals and putting them on. He marveled at the shine on Martin's Sword and tied the sheath around his waste, fitting it properly. He slumped out of his room and down the stone stairs that said "Redwall" as he descended. He passed Basil who was too busy eating to even notice Matthias Friar Hugo set a bowl of Strawberry Cordial down infront of him, as Matthias passed he could hear the slurping sounds coming from down the hall. Matthias hadn't realised how hungry he was until he heard the rapid crunches from 3 crackers Basil was eating. "Might as well eat now.." he said to himself and strode into the kitchen, it was empty aside from Basil and Friar Hugo. Cornflower waved to him from across the room. He waved back and smiled, then sat next to Basil. Basil acknowledged him by saying through a mouthful of food "Heva Mat'irz E'one iz ut in da Curtyrd!" Matthias laughed Cornflower translated for Basil with an imitation of Basil's speech "E'ryone's out in 'he couryard, wot,wot!" Matthias chuckled and Cornflower set a bowl of milk down for him and a pastrie on a plate. He ate the food like Basil would, shoveling it into his mouth and taking a sip from his milk occasionaly to keep from choking. Once he had finished he wiped the crumbs from his Whiskers and got up, setting off for the courtyard.

_Haggard sighed_, looking at his rag-tag group of soldiers. He had an entire horde, or at least that's what they called themselves. There was 24 of his little army. All of them were either Stoats or Weasels, and 4 Ferrets. They sat about eating any provisions they could get their grubby little paws and drinking every last drop from any water source they could find. Haggard was a Badger. A Badger with a temper. All of his men knew that one little slip-up could mean certain death All of his troops were lazy, except for a few individuals. There was Barkface, Ash, Rudder, and Furbag. Basically they did everything while the others moped and whined, none of them took Haggard seriously because none off them had seen Haggard angry. Apart from the 4 who were his senior officers. They saw what he was capable of and he had devised a plan. Haggard whistled loudly and all his troops stood at attention. One of them sighed. Haggard took note of the unfortunate Stoat and walked up an down the lines, halting at the stoat. He lowered to the Stoats level and the stoat shrank instantly, feeling the badgers hot breath on his face as they were almost touching noses, Haggard drew his Cutlass and put it between there faces and then lowered it. "Do you see this sword?" He asked, in a friendly manner. "I B- it- Do-" Haggard's viscious snarl silenced the babbling stoat and he placed the point upon the stoats protruding belly and pushed it slowly into him and then, gathering all the strength a male badger could he rammed it through the stoat, ripping him clean in half. Clearly overkill and he knew this himself, but the troops would be better. Everyone in the lines flinched, including his senior officers. "Now. The same fate will fall upon anyone who DARES complain or make a single sound when I speak, is that UNDERSTOOD?!" He yelled. All of them nodded their heads frantically with no sound. "Good..." he said and smiled.

Duarg had arrived at the large gates of Redwall Abbey. He admired them greatly and gave a knock on the heavy gate. He rapped loudly on them until he noticed a large crowd of mice in habits come to the gate and have a silent conversation before they opened the door and a proud looking mouse with a large sword sheathed at his side strode out "What is your buisness here?" Matthias asked. "I come seeking shelter." Duarg said and removed his helmet, holding it at his side. Matthias looked unimpressed and didn't appear to believe the hare's story "Allow me to introduce myself," Duarg said "I am Duarg the Knight, at your service, m'boy. I come seeking shelter, I have traveled far and wide to see Mossflower woods and I happened to have arrived mid-summer at the hottest part of the day." He said, explaining himself. Matthias looked to the woodlanders behind him "Hmm...give me one second." He said to Duarg and closed the door, turning to talk to the other woodlanders. Basil was just arriving, wiping milk from his face "What do you think? Should we let him in?" Abbot Mordalfus spoke first "It is our code to aid any animal." Constance spoke next "I don't trust him. He seems a little well prepared for someone who was traveling a long ways. And who ever heard of a Hare that was a Knight?" Basil spoke third "A Hare knight? Strange indeed. He _must_ come from somewhere far away from Mossflo'r, wot, wot!" Mr. Churchmouse spoke up "Maybe we should let him in, he doesn't seem to be looking for trouble, only shelter. But I must agree with Constance. He if has traveled so far, why does he have so much supplies? He would sparsly have any left depending on where he came from." Basil spoke again "Eh, why don't we let the blighter in? He shouldn't cause much 'arm, woi, I bet he just scavenged and found the supplies he has, wot, what!" Matthias thought carefully. "I'll let him in, but he'll have to give up his weapons until we can trust him," Matthias chuckled "I bet Friar Hugo would love another Hare around that eats as much as you do, Basil." Matthias strode back over to the gate and opened it. "We'll let you in..but...you have to give us your weapons until we can trust you." Duarg nodded and untied the sheath around his waste. Handing it to Matthias, then pulling a Dagger out of a sheath on his back, handing it to Matthias Handle first who collected the weapons and set them aside. "Welcome to Redwall Abbey. Expect to help us with duties, you can't just stay here for free, you'll have to work, too." Duarg was impressed with the long tunnel of arched sandstone. It denoted the massive thickness of the Abbey walls. He twitched his left ear and carried on, following Matthias. "I'll give you a little tour." Matthias told him, friendly.

Haggard had devised a scheme to get into Redwall Abbey. He would take Ash, the stealthiest Weasel he had who was entirely black with Amber eyes, he would easily slip into the Abbey at knight time by knocking on the door, attracting someone, he would slip past them with ease and carry on, map the place well, any entrances or weaknesses they could exploit would be his key target. He would note every detail, every passage, without getting caught and later, using any entrances they could they would sneak in while they were all asleep, his men, not him. And slit their throats, any who they found awake they would have to immediately silence, failure is not an option. Assuming it doesn't work, Haggard will provide a diversion at the main gate, knock on it loudly, when someone comes to open it he would immediately rip open the door as soon as it was ajar. He would easily defeat any of the pathetic creatures in the Abbey and claim it as his own, then build an empire. GENIUS! He couldn't help laughing at his own brilliance. "Haw, haw, hahahahahaaa!" One of the nearbye Weasels looked at him like he was insane. Haggard cleared his throat in a manner that sounded like the laugh he had let out. The Weasel shrugged and turned back to his work.

Matthias wasn't fond of the knight visitor, he could be a spy for some crazy badger, or he could be scouting out the area and searching for weaknesses in the castles defense so they could attack the Abbey. Although he seemed harmless enough on his own and he had almost as big of an appetite as Basil, he was funny but he just seemed...off...it might be because he's a knight but it also might be because he's so fluent with his speech. He had shown him most of the Abbey, Constance had said, many times, to Duarg that she was keeping an eye on him. She had discussed kicking him out but Abbot Mordalfus wouldn't allow her. Something was off with the knight.

Duarg sensed that Matthias wasn't fond of him. He definitely knew that Constance wasn't enjoying his presence. Ambrose Spike seemed to enoy his presence and Basil was almost too fond of him. But he seemed to act that way towards everyone he spoke to during the time Duarg was there. But in time they would grow to except his presence. They had kindly given him an empty bed chamber, small, but he wasn't complaining, he had been walking through marshes and sleeping through snowstorms and rain on his trek here. It was nice to sleep under a warm, fur blanket instead of a blanket of snow, or an icy cold blanket of snow. He had spent the entire rest of the day helping Friar Hugo with pots and pans, Basil tore through the food like a sword through butter! He had put his armor on a rack and his sword lay against the wall, he dived into the bed and buried his head in the Goose-down pillow. He sighed happily."This is where I belong."

Haggard had discussed the plan with Ash and decided to accompany him. He would wait outside to make certain that he succeeded. "I've got this, sir!" Ash had a gruff military voice, he was a soldier in an army far from Mossflower and the only one with proper military training. He was their stealth unit leader.


End file.
